


Aaron's MCYT Drabble Collection

by AaronAmpora



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Respawn, The Manburg Festival, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: Just a place to post any short drabbles (usually around or under 1k words) or unfinished works that I write about Minecraft youtubers, primarily those on the Dream SMP server.Tags and warnings will change and update with each chapter added, and each chapter will have content warnings at the top so you can skip anything that may bother you.Some drabbles will contain shipping, but most will contain death, violence, gore, whump and other fun stuff like that.
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Aaron's MCYT Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this story are fictional personas, not real people. All stories take place within minecraft, not the real world.

Paring: None

Warning: Violence, Death with respawn

Rating: T+

Setting: The Manburg Festival

“T-Technoblade?”

Big, watery, blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul, as the young blond looked up at him, fear and uncertainty written all over his features. Techno felt his heart sink, taking a small step back as he looked quickly between the terrified young man and the furious, ram-horned president standing to the side.

“Do it Techno. Take him out.” Schlatt practically growled, his eyes, red hot and boiling, seeming to pin the piglin in place with sheer willpower.

“What, like, to dinner?” Techno let out an awkward chuckle at the joke, trying desperately to turn this situation around, to get Schlatt to laugh and let Tubbo go, but the black-haired man’s frown only deepened.

“You know what I mean... You need to kill him.  **Kill the traitor** !” Schlatt’s voice boomed unnaturally and it took everything inside him not to flinch, like he saw Tubbo and Quackity do from the corner of his eye.

“Oh… Right…” The piglin turned back to face the trapped and trembling teenager in front of him, swallowing hard as he weighed his options. 

He didn’t want to kill the kid, of course not, he may not know Tubbo quite as well as say, Tommy or Wilbur, but over the last few months he’d gotten to know the kid and started to think of him as somewhat of a little brother. However, if he refused, he had no doubt Schlatt, Quackity and all the other gathered people would turn on him, and he may be good, but even he wasn’t sure if he could win a 1v20.

“Come on Techno, kill him. And make it hurt.” Schlatt’s voice growled from beside him, and Techno felt like his heart was being squeezed by a vice when he saw Tubbo’s eyes widen further, the kid’s bottom lip trembling as he tried not to cry. 

He really didn’t want to do this.

But he had no choice, and besides, Tubbo would respawn, it’s not like this was a hardcore world, he’d be ok…

Techno took a deep, steadying breath as he pulled a rocket from his inventory and slowly loaded his crossbow, his eyes coming up to meet Tubbo’s once more seeing the fear but also a bit of resignation, as though he realized Techno had made up his mind, and he knew no amount of pleading would change it.

“I’m sorry Tubbo…” The words slipped out softly, under his breath as he raised the crosshairs to point directly at the teen’s chest. Taking another step back, his finger resting on the trigger, Techno let out a smooth breath, then squeezed.

The world around him exploded in a bright, dazzling display of red, white and blue, but his armor protected him and allowed the sparks to bounce harmlessly off the enchanted netherite surface. Luckily the explosion was loud enough to drown out any noise, though he still thought he might have heard Tubbo scream and his stomach twisted at the thought. As the noise died down he could hear murmuring from the crowd behind him, and someone yelling, getting closer.

His reflexes kicked in just in time, raising his shield to block the oncoming blow.

“You killed him!!” Techno immediately recognized the voice and it only made his stomach twist into tighter knots. As he lowered his shield, Tommy’s sky-blue eyes came into view, holding a fire like nothing he had ever seen before. A myriad of emotions flitted across the young man’s face, but the main ones Techno recognized were rage, betrayal, and grief. Tommy whirled around as if looking for Tubbo’s body, but it wasn’t there, he’d likely already respawned in a bed somewhere, safe, sound, whole, if a bit sore and dazed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr blog if you'd like to follow - https://aaronampora-ao3.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to drop any requests you may have, ask questions, and/or follow for updates and random musings while I write.


End file.
